Fogstars Destiny
by littledovepaw
Summary: This is the beginning of Fogstars life and how she grew up to become a powerful leader. If you like romance and adventure books then I highly recommend reading this fan fiction.


Prologue

It was cold, dark, and stormy. I can feel the warmth of my mother press on my small feeble body. I could hear talking but I didn't quite understand it. There was a lot of hissing and snarling. I let out a small cry, as I was hungry and wanted my mother to focus on me. All she did was grip me tightly with her long, fluffy tail.

After a while of waiting in the darkness, my eyes slowly start to open for the first time. I let out a mew as I can see my mother. Her fur was soft and long. It was light grey. She looked over her shoulder at me and purred. Her eyes where green. I blinked as they hurt from the strong winds stinging my eyes. When I opened them, the she-cat who was just in front of me was gone. I looked around for my mother but only saw two other cats close by. One was a black tom. He was much larger than I, and was snarling at the smaller she cat which was light brown. I noticed how cold I was without the protection of my mother. I was surrounded by white crystal things. I saw a lot say red. It led a trail into a near forest. My heart bet faster as I felt something on my back. I let out a wail for my mother but there was a new voice.

"Hello little one, we mustn't stay here long" Said the voice. Her voice was very fluid and genital. I looked up as she gave me a lick on my head. I looked over her to see another cat. A kitten. It was too far away to really see what it was. Before I knew it, I was picked up by my scruff and carried away. I felt her put me down next to the other kitten as she lifted both of us up and took us away.

Chapter one

It was morning, as the sunrays hit my fur and warmed me inside and out. I let out a purr as I opened my eyes. My feet tangled as I was able to get up and touch the ground. It was soft dirt. I would usually be in deep snow, and would be too cold for me to walk through, but today all the snow has melted and the ground was visible. It's the first day of spring and I am ready to explore. I've been stuck inside my little log den for over three moons and today is the day that I get to wonder the world for myself of what's outside my little hut of boringness. Turn to see my mentor. Well at lest that's who I think she is. I don't really remember my past, but she tells me that she's my mentor but nothing more. I think she might be my mom but she does not want to admit it. I look up to see her looking down at me. I let out a meow, "Good morning, Pine" I mew and dip my head.

She smiled at me, "Are you ready to come out? I have someone I want you too meet." She says and touches her tail to my shoulder.

I nod my head with excitement. "Of course!" I yep and run in a circle. _I nearly just want to leap out and climb a tall tree or catch a mouse! Talking about mouse I wonder if I will get to try my first one today. _

Pine chuckled and grinned. "Come on now little one. Let's head out." She turned her body and led the way out of the hollow log and out into the open. I follow close behind as I can hear the chirps from the birds and the croaks from the frogs more clearly than I ever had before. It was beautiful. I've never known what was past the stupid walls of the tree trunk, but now I do.

I turn to pine as I raise my bum in the air playfully. "I bet I could catch the first robin I see today!" I cheer as I leap in the air reaching high into the sky.

Pine slowed down. "Not today little one. . . Hush now. . . We must travel quickly." She spoke softly as she turned back around heading deeper into the mushy forest. I don't question her but I feel as if I should. _Where are we going?_ _I thought I was going hunting today! Maybe if I do what she says, I can go out exploring on my own_. It didn't make sense to me why we had to stay so quiet. I saw a pile of leaves and leaped into it without thinking much about it. _Crunch!_

Pine quickly turned around, her back hunched. "Shhh! We have to stay quiet and low!" She said firmly and ducked down. I let out a frown and got up from the crunchy leaves. This wasn't fun. I just wanted to have some fun but all we where doing was hiding from this imaginative predator. I leaped back to her side as we kept on walking. We got farther and farther away from my log den as the forest widened out into an open land space.

"Stay here little one. I must check if it's safe" She whispered as she slowly made her way into the center. After a while of looking a round, she flicked her tail as I quickly caught up and we rushed to get back into the safety of the forest.

I look around with wide eyes. "Wow. It's so big out here! How far does this go too?" I ask, trying to keep up as fast as I could. Pine smirked as she slowed down and sat down.

"You haven't even seen anything" She responded. "This is just the other side of the valley. There is much more to this world than you can ever imagine." She explained as she looked up into the bright sky. "We are almost to your new den. There, you will meet an important cat." She said.

"Can I know more about this cat?" I ask narrowing my eyes. "Why am I moving dens? Why didn't I live with you before? Why did I have to only see you in the morning and you left me for the rest of the day? I cry throwing questions.

Pine raised her paw. "Slow down there little one. You are a very smart she-cat. You will quickly find out all of these things on your own." She said getting back up on her feet.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to know. "Are you my mother. . ?" I ask as she stops and didn't move.

"Look, I already told you what you needed to know. Now let's go before we get behind on what we need to do." She said calmly and started on walking again. I felt myself heat up as I was mad. I wanted to find out everything about myself and where I came from. I followed her for a bit but when we reached a fallen log, she climbed in a hole at the base of the trunk roots. I quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone. As we got inside it was dark and I saw two eyes staring at me. One of them where Pine's blue, bright eyes. The other ones where dark green.

Pine voice spoke up. "Little one, this is Falcon." She said sweetly. "Falcon is also a kitten like you, but he is five moons. Your ages are very close together." There was a long pause. "I must do something that I've never wanted to do but, I know it would be the safest choice for the both of you." I could only see the eyes of Falcon look into mine. There was fear in the air, and it came from both Falcon and I.

"What's going to happen to us?" Falcon said, his voice sounding strong and brave, but his eyes where wide and you could tell he was very scared.

Pine took a deep breathe as she opened her mouth to speak. "You're going to join the clans."


End file.
